Rin mau jadi pacar aku?
by Isa Orange Lover
Summary: Rin adalah murid baru yang sangat lucu sampai-sampai seluruh lelaki di kelasnya ber-PDKT sama siswi baru tersebut dan bahkan Len kakak kandungnya mencintainya bukan sebagai saudara tapi cinta bagaikan kekasih, namun siapa kah yang akan Rin pilih menjadi kekasihnya? . Bad Summary, Warning: Romance dan Humor ngak kerasa, Typo, OOC, GaJe dll. Complete...! RnR, Please!
1. Perkenalan

**Disclaimer: VOCALOID bukan punya saya tapi punya Yamaha dan Crypton FM**  
**Tapi fic ini punya saya.**  
**Warning: Typo, Miss Typo, OOC, GaJe dll.**

* * *

Di sebuah rumah terlihat satu gadis remaja berumur 14 tahun yang memiliki rambut _honeyblonde_ sebahu dengan pita putih berukuran sedang di kepalanya dan empat jepit putih di _pony_ nya dan dia juga memiliki iris mata _shappire_, Rin Kagamine . Rin sedang memberes-beres kan rumah barunya dan satu pemuda remaja berumur 14 tahun yang memiliki rambut _honeyblonde_ di ikat _ponytail_ dan memiliki iris mata _shappire_, Len Kagamine. Pemuda itu sedang berbolak-balik meletakkan kardus yang berisi barang-barang rumah lamanya. Dan tak lama kemudian mereka selesai membereskan rumahnya.

"Rin, kalau besok apakah kita sudah mulai sekolah?" tanya Len.

"Iya, Emangnya kenapa kamu bilang begitu? kamu malas ke sekolah." tebak Rin.

"E-eh kok kamu tau?" tanya Len.

"Btw, kamu coba dulu seragam sekolah kamu." perintah Rin.

"Emang aku sekolah di mana dan kamu sekolah dimana?" tanya Len.

"Kita itu sekolah di VOCALOID ACADEMY." jawab Rin.

"Kita sama sekolah lagi?" tanya Len.

"Emang kamu mau kita tidak sama sekolah?" tanya balik Rin.

"Enggak kok." jawab Len.

"Yasudah, coba tuh seragam sekolah mu!" perintah Rin sambil menambah kan volume suaranya.

"B-baik." ucap Len dan segera mencoba seragamnya.

"Pas?" tanya Rin.

"Gak kecil dan kebesaran dikit." jawab Len.

"Terserah."

**KEESOKAN HARINYA DI KELAS IX-1**

"Katanya ada murid baru."

"Semuga perempuan yang cantik dan imut ya."

"Semuga laki-laki yang ganteng, Kyaaaa."

_BRAK_

"M-maaf tadi pintunya macet jadi saya dobrak." ucap guru yang mengajar sekaligus wali kelas IX-1, Kiyoteru Hiyama.

"_Sensei_, katanya ada murid baru." ucap murid laki-laki berambut biru dan memakai syal, Kaito Shion.

"Oh ya, sekarang kalian boleh masuk." perintah Kiyoteru dan kedua murid baru itu pun masuk dan seluruh murid laki-laki berteriak karena keimutan siswi baru itu.

"Perkenal kan diri kalian." perintah Kiyoteru.

"Nama saya Len Kagamine, salam kenal." ucap siswa baru yang bernama Len.

"Nama saya Rin Kagamine, salam kenal." ucap siswi baru yang bernama Rin.

"Sekarang kalian duduk di belakang bangku Hatsune-san dan Megurine-san, Hatsune-_san_ Megurine-_san_ tolong angkat tangan anda." perintah Kiyoteru.

"_Sensei_, Megurine dan Hatsune di sini ada 2." ucap seorang siswi yang berambut kuning panjang di ikat kesamping sambil memain kan handphone nya, Neru Akita.

"Duduk saja di bangku yang kosong dan Akita-_san_ tolong ikuti peraturan sekolah!" ucap Kiyoteru.

"Akita yang mana sensei? laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya seorang siswa berambut merah dan bersyal, Akaito Shion.

"KEDUA-DUA NYA!" teriak Kiyoteru marah dan Neru maupun Nero menyimpan handphone nya.

"Sekarang buka buku kalian halaman 192 dan kerjakan bagian A-C dan jangan ribut dan jika sudah selesai boleh istirahat ketika sudah waktunya, saya mau hadiri rapat dulu." ucap Kiyoteru dan keluar dari kelas seluruh murid mengerjakan soal yang di berikan.

**SKIP TIME**

_TENG TENG TENG_

Jam istirahat pun berbunyi dan seluruh murid mengumpulkan tugas nya di meja guru.

"Hai, salam kenal nama saya Mikuo Hatsune kamu boleh panggil saya Mikuo." ucap lelaki yang bernama Mikuo yang memiliki rambut _teal_ dan memiliki mata seperti warna rambutnya.

"Juga, salam kenal nama saya Rin Kagamine kamu juga bisa panggil saya Rin." balas Rin.

"Hai, saya Rei Kagene panggil saja Rei."

"Nama saya Rinto Kagamine panggil Rinto saja."

"Saya Lui Hibiki panggil Lui saja."

"Nama saya Kaito Shion panggil Kaito saja."

"Nama ku Luki Megurine panggil saja aku Luki."

"Nama saya Gumiya Megpoid panggil Gumiya saja."

"Nama saya IO."

"Nama saya Oliver."

"Saya SeeWoo."

"Gue Ren Haine panggil aja Ren."

"Akaito Shion panggil saya Akaito."

"Akaito Shion, panggil saja Akaito."

"Nigaito Shion, panggil saja Nigaito."

"Kikaito Shion, panggil Kikaito saja."

"Taito Shion, Taito."

"Kizaito Shion, call me Kizaito."

"Mokaito Shion, panggil gue Mokaito."

"MaKaito Shion, panggil aja MaKaito."

"Haito Shion, Haito."

"Toroito Shion, panggil aku Toroito."

"Ryuto Gachapoid, Ryuto."

"Yuuma Vy2, Yuuma."

"Dell Honne, Dell."

"Lilio."

"Leon."

"Ritsu Namine, Ritsu."

"Nero Akita, Nero."

"Yuzuki Yukashi, panggil aja Yukashi."

"Hoheto Nekomura, Hoheto."

"Kaai Yuuki, Panggil aja Yuuki."

"Gue LUC."(Author:gue ngak tau siapa nama genderbendnya CUL)

"Perkenalkan gue Meito Sakine, panggil aja Mei-,"

"CUKUUUUUUUUUUUP!" teriak Rin.

"To."

"Nama saya Rin Kagamine panggil saja Rin dan cukup perkenalannya." ucap Rin kemudian meninggalkan sekelompok laki-laki itu.

"Rin kau kenapa?" tanya Len.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, ke kantin yuk!" ajak Rin.

**SKIP TIME**

_TENG TENG TENG_

"Rin-_chan_ pulang bareng yuk." tawar Rei dan Ren bersamaan dan kemudian mereka berkelahi.

"Rin ayo pulang." panggil Len dan Rin pun pergi ke tempat Len dan mereka pulang bersama meninggal kan dua orang yang berkelahi itu.

**DIRUMAH RIN DAN LEN**

"Len aku lelah." ucap Rin yang membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa

"Kau mau ku buat kan jus jeruk?" tanya Len dan Rin hanya mengangguk dan Len kemudian ke dapur dan kembali membawa jus jeruk dan jus pisang dan mereka meminum bersama jus mereka masing-masing.

_Drrr...drrr...drrr..._(Author:Ngak tau bunyi pesan masuk gimana...)

* * *

_08xxxxxxxxxx_

_Hai, Rin-chan ^_^ udah makan belom?_

* * *

"Len kau tau ini nomor siapa?" tanya Rin sambil menunjuk nomor yang mengirim kan nya sms.

"Ngak." jawab Len datar dan meminum kembali jus pisang nya.

"Len..." panggil Rin dengan suara yang menyeramkan.

"A-apa?" tanya Len.

"Apa kau tadi menyebarkan nomor hp ku?" tanya Rin.

"A-aku ti-tidak menyebarkannya kok tapi aku cuman memberikannya sama orang yang meminta." jawab Len jujur dan terbata-bata.

"Berapa yang kamu kasih?!" tanya Rin dengan volume yang lebih besar.

"Se-semua yang mengajak kamu ke-kenalan." jawab Len dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"WOI MAU KEMANA KAU?!" teriak Rin.

"M-MAU TIDUR SUDAH MALAM, O-OYASUMI." balas teriak Len.

_**TBC~**_

* * *

Maaf cerita ini GaJe, pendek dan banyak typo nya soalnya ini fic pertama aku  
silahkan beri kritikan, saran dan komentar lewat review  
kalau flame juga gak apa-apa kok asal jangan yang terlalu keterlaluan(?)

sekian...,

dan  
Terima kasih telah membaca ^_^


	2. Sahabat

Mau balas review dulu:

To : reynyah

Salam kenal juga! aku Isa, panggil saja Isa-chan/Lisa-chan.  
Jutaan?palingan sepuluan. Len itu sebenarnya mau di bikin pintar dan populer tapi ya sekali-kali dan mau kubuat bodoh huahahaha#plak.  
Pasti aku perbaikin dan terima kasih telah me-review.  
terima kasih telah me-review.

To : Shinichi Rukia

Terima kasih telah katain fic aku bagus. Sebenarnya sih mau bikin Len yang punya banyak fans tapi karna udah banyak yang bikin jadi aku bikin Len nya polos dan bodoh(Len:Teganya kau Isa#Pundung.) dan Rin nya punya banyak fans. Ini sekarang udah update dan terima kasih telah me-review

To : akanemori

Iya...Perkenal aku, Isa/Lisa. Kalau itu aku ngak tau...  
Hm, terimah kasih telah me-review.

* * *

**Disclaimer:VOCALOID bukan punya saya tapi punya Yamaha dan Crypton FM**

**Tapi kalau fic ini baru punya saya**  
**Warning:Typo, Miss typo, OOC, GaJe dll**

* * *

Di sebuah kamar yang berwarna _orange_ terlihat gadis yang berambut _honeyblonde_ sebahu yang lagi terlelap di atas tempat tidurnya yang berukuran _king size_ tapi semua berubah saat matahari menyerang#plak maksud ku saat matahari menembus jendela kamar sang gadis dan membangunkan nya.

"Ugh..." Guman sang gadis saat baru bangun.

"Wah, sudah jam 06.50." Ucap sang gadis sambil memperhatikan jam di kamarnya.

"06.50? APAAAAAA?" teriak sang gadis.

_BRAK!_

"RIN APAAN SIH TERIAK-TERIAK?!" tanya Len.

"Kau...baru bangun?" tanya balik Rin.

"Tidak aku baru bangun 5 menit yang lalu." Jawab Len.

"Sama aja baka!" ucap Rin sedikit menambah volume suaranya.

"Aku ngak bodoh liat aja kalau aku bodoh pastinya aku tidak naik kelas dan lulus." Ucap Len membela dirinya sendiri.

"Terserah." Ucap Rin.

"Hem..., tadi kenapa kamu teriak?" tanya Len.

"Teriak? o.., karna udah jam 06.50 dan sekarang 06.56." jawab Rin belum sadar.

"APAAAAAAAAA? KITA TERLAMBAT!" teriak Rin dan Len yang kemudian berlari ke arah kamar mandi.(Author: jangan mikir macam-macam loh, di kamar mandi Rin ada sebuah kamar mandi dan dikamar Len juga ada.) Dan setelah mandi mereka memakai baju seragam sekolah mereka dan langsung lari menuju VOCALOID ACADEMY tanpa sarapan. Setelah mereka sampai di sekolah mereka hampir saja di tutupkan pintu tapi penjaga gerbang masih berperi kebukaan gerbang(?) jadi mereka tidak jadi di tutupkan dan sampe di kelas pas mereka sudah duduk dan sang guru juga langsung datang.

_TENG TENG TENG_

Bunyi lonceng pertanda istirahat pun berbunyi dan sebagian murid keluar untuk istirahat tapi ku rasa Rin tidak istirahat malah tambah lelah.

"KYAAAAAAAAA, RIN-_CHAN_!" teriak FC Rin.

"RIN-_CHAN_! KE KANTIN YUK BERSAMA AKU!" ajak FC Rin.

"RIN-_CHAN_! JADI PACAR AKU YA!" mohon FC Rin.

"RIN-_CHAN_! KAMU MU KEMANA?!" tanya FC Rin.

"RIN-_CHAN_, JANGAN PERGI!" teriak FC Rin sambil nangis.(Author: Masa laki-laki nangis?)

"RIN-_CHAN_!" panggil FC Rin.

"KYAAAAAA, RIN-_CHAN_!" teriak FC Rin.

"RIN-_CHAAAN_!" panggil FC Rin sambil ngejar Rin.

"KYAAAAA, TOLONG AKUUUUU!" teriak Rin sambil berlari.

"RIN!" teriak Len yang ngikuti Rin dan segera menarik tangan Rin menuju ke tempat yang sepi dan berdebu.

"LEN! KEN-_hmp_" teriak Rin tapi tangan Len segera menyumbat mulut Rin.

"Ssttt..., jangan ribut nanti ketahuan loh..." Bisik Len.

"RIN-_CHAAAN_! KAUUU DIMAANAA?!" teriak FC Rin.

"Apa mereka sudah pergi?" tanya Rin sambil berbisik dan Len pun mengintip ke jendela dan tak meluhat siapa-siapa.

"Mereka sudah tidak ada." Jawab Len.

"Akhirnya." ucap Rin.

"Ngomong-ngomong ini dimana?" tanya Rin.

"Ku rasa ini ruang music." Jawab Len saat melihat peralatan music.

"Tapi kok tidak ada yang ke sini?" tanya Rin.

"Karena sudah ada ruang music yang baru." jawab seorang gadis yang berambut twintail berwarna _teal_ dan memiliki mata yang senada dengan rambutnya dan juga seukuran dengan Rin dan Len.

"HUAH!" kaget Rin dan Len.

"Jangan kaget aku ini teman kelas kalian kok malah depan bangku kalian." ucap gadis itu yang kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Kau...Hatsune Miku?" tanya Rin dan Len.

"Itu kalian tahu." ucap Miku.

"Kau bikin apa disini?" tanya Rin dan Len.

"Aku tidak suka dengan keramaian." jawab Miku dan memasang earphone ke telinganya sedangkan Rin dan Len cuma ber-Oh-ria.

_TENG TENG TENG_

Bunyi lonceng masuk pun segera berbunyi dan Miku langsung memasukkan hp nya beserta _earphone_ nya ke dalam saku roknya dan Miku segara mengajak Rin dan Len kembali ke kelas.

**SKIP TIME**

_TENG TENG TENG_

Bunyi lonceng pulang dan seluruh murid mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk pulang.

"Kagamine-_san_!" panggil Miku dan membuat Kagamine Rin, Len, Rinto dan Lenka berbalik melihat ke arahnya.

"Maksud ku, Rin dan Len." ucap Miku dan Rinto maupun Lenka kembali membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Apa?" tanya Rin dan Len.

"Pulang bersama yuk!" ajak Miku.

"Ma-maaf, k-ku rasa aku tidak bisa, _JAA~_!" ucap Rin dan segera berlari.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Miku.

"Biasa di kejar FC." jawab Len.

"Hebat banget tuh Rin baru pertama masuk sudah punya FC." ucap Miku.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak Len dan mereka(Len dan Miku) pun pulang bersama.

**DI LAIN TEMPAT**

"KYAAAA, RIN-_CHAN_! SINI PULANG MA AKU!" teriak FC Rin sambil ngejar Rin.

"KYAAAAAAAA, TOLONG GUE!" teriak Rin dan seseorang memegang tangan Rin seperti Len tadi tapi kali ini bukan Len tapi lelaki berambut hitam bermata emas. Dan mereka sampai di taman dan bersembunyi di taman tersebut.

"Terima kasih" ucap Rin pada pemuda tadi setelah keberadaannya sudah tidak terdeteksi(?) lagi oleh FCnya.

"Sama-sama." balas pemuda tersebut dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di taman itu dan di ikuti oleh Rin.

"Hem.., Kamu siapa?" tanya Rin memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau tidak kenal aku? padahal kemarin sudah aku tanyakan dan lagi pula kita satu kelas." jawab pemuda itu.

"Kau...Rei Kagene...?" tanya Rin dan pemuda yang bernama Rei Kagene itu mengangguk.

"Rin..." panggil Rei.

"Apa?" tanya Rin.

"Kamu mau jadi teman aku atau sahabat atau pacar atau istri?" tanya Rei dan membuat Rin _blush_.

"Ka-kau sakit?" tanya Rei saat melihat muka Rin memerah.

"T-tidak aku cuma kepanasan saja kok." Jawab Rin bohong.

"Jawaban mu apa?" tanya Rei lagi.

"Jawaban apa?" tanya balik Rin.

"Yang kamu mau aku jadi teman atau apa?" Jawab Rei.

"Oh yang itu ya, Sahabat aja deh." Jawab Rin dan membuat Rei kecewa.

_toosan kaasan ima made gomen _  
_hiza o furuwase oyafubi ja bu-_

"Halo?" tanya Rei pada orang yang menelpon.

"Aku ada di taman, kaa-san." Ucap Rei.

"Ya, aku akan pulang." Ucap Rei kemudian mematikan hpnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Rin.

"Kaa-_san_ ku. Aku pulang dulu yaa maaf kaa-_san_ ku nanti marah sekali lagi maaf aku tidak menemanimu." Ucap Rei.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Rin.

"Terima kasih, _jaa~_" ucap Rei dan kemudian pulang ke rumahnya.

"Hai." sapa lelaki berambut biru seperti langit dan memiliki iris mata _shappire_ dan memakai bando piano.

"Juga, kamu siapa ya? kok aku ngak pernah lihat?" tanya Rin.

"Aku teman sekelas kamu kok." Ucap lelaki itu.

"Ku rasa kamu tidak pernah memperkenalkan dirimu sama aku." Ucap Rin.

"Aku mau memperkenalkan diri ku tapi kamu bilang cukup." Ucap lelaki itu dan duduk di dekat Rin.

"Ma-maaf." Ucap Rin.

"Nama aku Ringo Suzune, panggil saja Ringo. Salam kenal." Ucap lelaki bernama Ringo tersebut dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Nama aku Rin Kagamine, panggil saja Rin. Salam kenal juga." Ucap Rin mempernkenal kan dirinya juga.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Ringo.

"Tadi aku berdua bersama Rei tapi Rei nya pulang karena kaa-_san_ nya nanti ngambek." Jawab Rin.

"Kamu apanya Rei?" tanya Ringo.

"Sahabatnya." Jawab Rin.

"Kamu...punya pacar?" tanya Ringo.

"Tidak." Jawab Rin.

"Kamu...mau jadi pacar aku?" tanya Ringo sambil berlutut di hadapan Rin dan memegang sebelah tangan Rin.

"M-maaf ta-tapi kita baru berkenalan." Tolak Rin lembut.

"Kalau jadi sahabat?" tanya Ringo.

"Tidak apa-apa lah." Jawab Rin dan seketika Ringo memeluk Rin dan Ringo mengantar Rin pulang sambil bercanda dan tertawa.

**TBC~**

* * *

Akhirnya jadi juga ni chap. GaJe ka nih fic? kalau GaJe ngak usah sungkan untuk bilang.  
Mohon Review ya saran, kritik, dan komentar.  
dan Terima kasih telas membaca :)


	3. Chapter terakhir

**Disclaimer:VOCALOID punya Yamaha dan Crypton FM bukan punya Author.**  
**Author cuman minjam karakternya. **  
**Tapi...,**  
**Fic ini baru punya Author.**  
**Warning: Typo, OOC, GaJe, Humor dan Romance gak kerasa dll**

* * *

Di ruang makan terlihat satu pemuda dan satu gadis yang lagi sarapan.

_Tok tok tok_

Namun acara(?) sarapan mereka terganggu karena si pengetok(?) pintu menyerang(?) dan membuat kedu- maksud ku satu di antara mereka terganggu.

"Rin." Panggil seorang lelaki yang namanya Len sambil ngehentiin acara(?) sarapannya.

"Hem?" tanya gadis yang namanya Rin sambil mengunyah sarapannya.

"Ada orang tuh. Bukain pintunya!" perintah Len dan kembali melahap sarapannya.

"Kok aku?" tanya Rin sambil ngehentiin ngunyah-ngunyah(?) sarapan.

"Bukain aja!" perintah Len dengan kasar dan Rin pun membuka pintu dan di situ terlihat dua lelaki yaitu Rei Kagene dan Ringo Suzune.

"Rin berangkat sekolah bersama yuk!" ajak keduanya bersamaan saat Rin membuka pintu.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Rin dan segera masuk ke rumah nya sedangkan yang di tinggalkan(Rei dan Ringo) sedang men-_deathglare_ satu sama lain sampai Rin kembali.

"Ayo!" ucap Rin dan membuat Rei dan Ringo menghentikan aktivitas _deathglare_ nya. Di sepanjang jalan Rin, Rei dan Ringo bercerita sampai di sekolah dan menuju ke kelas bersama-sama dan seluruh siswa men _deathglare_ Rei dan Ringo karena mereka sedang bersama Rin, pujahan hati mereka dan yang di _deathglare_ hanya menelan ludah nya karena ketakutan.

**SKIP TIME**

_TENG TENG TENG_

Bel pulang berbunyi dan seluruh murid berhamburan keluar.

"Rin pulang bareng yuk!" ajak Miku, Rei dan Ringo setelah itu mereka men_deathglare_ satu sama lain lagi.

"Maaf seperti biasa aku tidak bisa sekali lagi maaf dan _jaa~_!" ucap Rin dan berlari.

"RIN, TUNGGU!" teriak Rei dan Ringo kemudian berlari mengikuti Rin yang di kejar oleh FCnya.

**DI RUMAH RIN DAN LEN**

"Rin..., kenapa? kenapa kamu punya sahabat? bagaimana kalau nanti kau mencintainya? kau...pasti melupakan ku..." Gumam Len yang lagi duduk didepan tv yang tidak menyala.

"AKU PULANG!" teriak Rin yang baru pulang dan di ikuti oleh dua pengawal**#plak** maksud ku...dua lelaki yaitu Rei dan Ringo.

"Len, perkenal kan yang ini sahabat yang ku maksud tadi." Ucap Rin pada Len.

"Perkenalkan nama ku Rei Kagene." Ucap Rei memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan nama ku Ringo Suzune." Ucap Ringo memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Len Kagamine, Salam kenal." Ucap Len memperkenal kan dirinya.

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu ya! kalian berbincang-bincang saja dulu." Ucap Rin dan segera naik ke atas menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

"Kalian...jangan segan-segan menyakiti Rin!" Ucap Len.

"Siapa juga yang mau nyakitin paling-paling aku hanya mau menjadikannya pacar ku, itu saja." Ucap Rei.

"Gue mencintainya selutus hati dan tak akan menyakitinya dan **MENINGGALKAN**nya." Ucap Ringo sambil menekan kata 'MENINGGALKAN' dan ngelirik Rei.

"Gue di suruh pulang sama Kaa-_san_ ku." Bela Rei pada dirinya sendiri.

**DI KAMAR RIN**

"Baju apa ya?" tanya Rin pada dirinya sendiri sambil memperhatikan baju-bajunya di lemarinya. Dan setelah Rin mengganti bajunya Rin melirik _handphone_nya yang di _cas_ nya selama satu hari.(Author: lama amet lu _cas_ kalau _baterai_nya mengembang baru tau rasa lu!)

"Astaga!" ucap Rin kaget saat melihat _handphone_ nya.

_594 sms masuk_

"LEN!" teriak Rin dan tak lama kemudian Len masuk ke kamar Rin.

"Gara-gara kamu lihat nih udah berapa sms dan gue ngak mau tau lo harus ganti nomor ku dengan nomor baru!" Ucap Rin emosi.

"Nomor gue aja." Ucap Len.

"Ngak mau aku mau nomor baru dan belikan aku pake duit lo sendiri!" ucap Rin.

"Nih." Ucap Len sambil memberikan kartu SIM pada Rin.

"Lo dapet dari mana?" tanya Rin.

"Tadi sepulang sekolah aku mau ganti nomor aku tapi kebetulan lo ngambek yaa jadi aku kasih saja sama kamu." Jawab Len.

"Dan kamu jangan kasih nomor aku ke laki-laki lagi kalau bukan aku yang kasih." Ucap Rin.

"Terserah." Ucap Len dan keluar dari kamar Rin.

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa Rei dan Ringo berangkat bersama dengan Rin dan saat di sekolah tepatnya istirahat seluruh FC Rin ngak ngejar Rin malah mereka menembak cinta Rin secara berjamaah dan di tolak halus oleh Rin dan FC Rin menjadi Sahabat Rin dan mereka(Rei, Ringo, FC Rin dan Rin) kekantin bersama dan pulang bersama juga berangkat ke sekolah bersama bahkan mereka biasa pada saat libur pergi jalan-jalan bersama dan membuat Len semakin kesal karena makin terlupakan oleh Rin.

**DI RUMAH RIN DAN LEN**

Sebuah pesta ulang tahun Rin dan Len yang di adakan di rumah mereka sendiri dan tamunya adalah seluruh FC Rin dan teman sekelas mereka berdua dan sebagian tetangga Rin dan Len.

"RIN-_CHAN_ SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!" ucap FC Rin kompak sambil memberi hadiah ke Rin dan membuat Rin tertumpuk diantara hadiah-hadiah itu. Sedangkan Len dia hanya mengobrol dengan Miku satu-satunya teman perempuannya.

"Len aku punya rencana." Ucap Miku.

"Rencana? Rencana apa dan untuk apa?" tanya Len.

"Supaya kita tau Rin itu mencintai mu atau tidak." Jawab Miku.

"Terus rencana mu apa?" tanya Len.

"Kita pura-pura aja pacaran dan kamu harus makin dekat sama banyak gadis." Jawab Miku.

"Oh iya ya." Ucap Len.

"Terus gimana cara nyebarin kalau kita pacaran?" tanya Len.

"Kau tau Neru Akita?" tanya balik Miku.

"Gadis yang selalu main _handphone_ itu?" tanya Len.

"Yup dan kau tau julukannya?" tanya Miku.

"Enggak." Jawab Len.

"Mau tau?" tanya Miku.

"Iya dan apa julukannya?" tanya Len.

"Ratu Gossip." jawab Miku.

"Ha? Ratu Gossip? Hahahahah Ratu...HAHAhahaha." teriak Len sambil ketawa dan seluruh yang berada di sana memandanginya.

"Ehem, lanjut kan." Ucap Len saat baru sadar semua memperhatikannya.

**SKIP TIME DI KANTIN SEKOLAH**

"Ha? Miku Hatsune berpacaran dengan...Len Kagamine?" tanya Rin yang lagi minum jus jeruk saat mendengar percakapan seorang siswi.

"Iya."

"HUAH...!" Teriak Rin kaget.

"Maaf." Ucap orang itu, Mikuo.

"Jangan kaget kan aku." Ucap Rin sambil men _deathglare_ Mikuo.

"Gomen, Rin-_Hime_." Ucap Mikuo sambil duduk dekat Rin dan meminum jus neginya.

"Jangan panggil aku Rin-_Hime_." Ucap Rin sambil men_deathglare_ Mikuo lagi.

"_Rinny_!" panggil Rinto sambil memegang jus jeruk.

"Apa?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak cuman manggil." Ucap Rinto dan duduk di dekat Rin juga dan meminum jus jeruknya.

"Rin." Panggil Mikuo sambil nyenggol tangan Rin dan membuat Rin berhenti meminum jus kesukaannya.

"Apa?" tanya Rin malas.

"Masa adik kita berpacaran sedangkan kita tidak?" tanya Mikuo dan membuat Rinto menyemprotkan jus jeruknya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Rin dan Mikuo bareng.

"Tidak aku cuman ngak terima kalau kamu pacaran dengan Rin palingan yang cocok sama Rin itu kan aku lihat aja muka kami hampir sama nama kami bahkan kesukaan kamu juga sama." Ucap Rinto dan membuat Rin Blush.

"Kamu cuman pantas jadi kakak nya bukan pacarnya." Ucap Mikuo sambil mendeathglare Rinto dan Rinto membalas deathglare Mikuo dan apa yang terjadi GOL! Ok kembali ke cerita.

"Boleh aku duduk?" tanya seorang siswa sambil memegang jus tuna(?)nya.

"Boleh." Balas Rin dan siswa-Luki- itu pun duduk di depan Rin dan meminum jus tunanya.

"Luki." panggil Mikuo.

"Apa?" tanya Luki.

"Menurut kamu Rinto cocok jadi apanya Rin?" tanya Mikuo.

"Kakak." Jawab Luki dan membuat Rinto memberikan _deathglare_ ke Luki.

"_Deathglare_ mu ngak mempan." Ucap Luki dan kembali meminum jus tunanya.

"Kalau _Death Note_?" tanya Rinto sambil menunjuk Death note yang dia pegang dan membuat Rin, Mikuo dan Luki menyemprotkan jusnya.

"Dari mana lu dapet?" tanya Rin, Mikuo dan Luki.

"Dari Kira." Ucap Rinto dan tiba-tiba didekat Rinto ada seorang lelaki berambut coklat dan lelaki itu segera merebut kembali bukunya.

"WOI LU JANGAN SEMBARANGAN AMBIL BUKU ORANG!" teriak Rinto.

"INI BUKU GUE!" teriak Kira dan menghilang menghilang menghilang. OK CUKUP DAN NGAK ADA KARAKTER LAIN SELAIN VOCALOID LAGI!#caps_lock_lepas.

"Rin!" teriak Len dan Miku sambil membawa jus pisang dan jus negi dan membuat Rin menoleh kan kepalanya kearah Len dan Miku.

"Miku dan Len! Selamat Jadian." Ucap Luki.

"Selamat ya Len. Ngomong-ngomong boleh gue ngambil Rin?" tanya Rinto.

"Selamat ya dan kapan kalian menikah?" tanya Mikuo.

"KAKAK!" teriak Miku.

"A-ampun!" Ucap Mikuo sambil bersujud di hadapan Miku.

"Boleh kami duduk?" tanya Len dan Miku bersamaan.

"Boleh." Jawab Rin. Dan Len serta Miku pun duduk di sana dan meminum jus nya.

"Aku mau ke kelas dulu rasanya kepala ku sakit." Ucap Rin bohong sambil memegang kepalanya yang tidak sakit.

"Sini aku antar." Ucap Miku, Len, Mikuo, Rinto dan Luki bersamaan.

"Aku bisa sendiri kok, jangan kawatir." Ucap Rin dan segera ke WC dan melampiaskan kesedihannya di situ.

**DI WC WANITA**

"Ka-kakak..hiks...sebenarnya..hiks...aku cinta sama kakak...tapi...kenapa?hiks...kenapa kakak jadian sama gadis itu? aku tau hubungan ini terlarang tapi..hiks... a-aku cuma cinta sama kakak...kakak seandainya kakak juga cinta sama Rin pasti Rin bakal terima...hiks...kak..." Gumam Rin dan tak sadar dia tidur di WC.

"Rin! Rin! bangun!" Ucap Gumi-ketua kelas Rin- membangun kan Rin tapi Rin tidak bangun jadi Gumi membawanya ke UKS.

**DI UKS**

Terlihat Rin sedang berbaring di kasur dan di sampingnya ada Gumi, Rei, Ringo, Rinto, Mikuo dan Miku. Sebenarnya FC Rin tadi mau masuk tapi di marahi oleh Mikuo-Ketua FC Rin-

_BRAK_

"RIN!" teriak Len sambil berlari menuju kasur tempat Rin berbaring.

"Len...Kami pulang dulu ya...Jaga Rin baik-baik!" Ucap Gumi, Rei, Ringo dan Mikuo sedangkan Len hanya menggangguk berarti 'iya' mereka pun keluar dari UKS.

"Len...Seandainya kita tidak pura-pura pacaran pasti Rin tidak akan begini..." Ucap Miku bersedi dan menghapus air matanya.

"Ugh..." Gumam Rin dan setelah beberapa detik Rin mengubah posisinya yang tidur menjadi duduk di kasur itu.

"RIN!" teriak Len dan Miku dan mereka segera memeluk Rin.

"Len...Miku...aku ada dimana?" tanya Rin.

"Ini di UKS tadi kamu pinsang di WC terus Gumi mendapat kan mu dan membawa mu kesini." Jelas Miku.

"Kalian benar-benar ber-"

"Tidak Rin kami tidak berpacaran kami cuma mau membercandai mu." Jelas Len.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rin.

"Aku sebenarnya cinta sama mu tapi karena kamu sudah punya banyak calon dan hubungan kita ini terlarang jadi aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan ku pada mu." Ucap Len.

"Em..., aku pulang dulu ya kaa-_san_ ku nanti marah _jaa~!_" Ucap Miku kemudian keluar dari UKS.

"Rin." panggil Len.

"Hm?" tanya Rin.

"Rin mau jadi pacar aku?" tanya Len sambil berlutut di hadapan Rin dan memegang satu tangan Rin.

"Pasti." Jawab Rin dan Len pun memeluk Rin dan mencium Rin.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA DI SEKOLAH**

"SELAMAT JADIAN KAGAMINE!" teriak seluruh siswa dan siswi yang ada di kelas Rin dan Len.

"MINTA PJ NYA DONG!" teriaknya lagi.

"Nanti sore kalian harus bikin pesta jadian kalian!" Ucap siswinya.

"Baiklah." Balas Rin dan Len.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian tau dari mana kalau kami ini jadian?" tanya Rin.

"Sebenarnya semua orang ngumpul di luar UKS dan mengintip di luar." Ucap Rui.

"RIN!" panggil Rinto.

"Hm?" tanya Rin.

"Kamu mau gak jadiin aku kakak kamu?" tanya Rinto sambil meniru gaya sewaktu Ringo dan Len menembak Rin.

"TERIMA TERIMA TERIMA." teriak FC Rin termasuk Len.

"Ya aku terima." Jawab Rin dan kemudian Rinto hampir memeluk Rin tapi Lenka cepat-cepat menjadi pelindung Rin.

"Apa-apaan sih?" tanya Rinto kesal pada Lenka.

"Gue aduin ke kaa-san loh!" Ucap Lenka dan membuat Rinto kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"KISS KISS KISS!" teriak murid-murid yang ada di kelas itu bahkan FC Rin yang sudah berganti nama menjadi FC Kagamine RinN'Len juga teriak dan Rin Len pun berciuman dan seluruh murid menyoraki Rin dan Len.

**-TAMAT-**

* * *

Akhirnya ni fic tamat juga dan entah penyakit apa yang aku alami sampai-sampai ingin secepatnya mengakhiri ni fic.  
Btw, mohon review nya.

dan  
terima kasih telah membaca.


End file.
